Tao (Notable Quotes)
The Tao of Shinsei had many notable quotes. Notable Quotes * "Every journey begins with a single step. Step well, and your journey will be filled with fortune. Step poorly, and it will be wrought with disaster." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 14 * "You cannot live while hiding from life." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 33 * "A handful of wealth is worth a handful of dust when compared to the; riches a samurai's family gives to him." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 34 * "You own every word you speak." * "A courageous man has no need to be cruel." * "While you rest, your enemy practices." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 35 * "The truth of the world can be found sitting at the riverside, The river never begins, the river never ends. All of life is like the river, lessons never begin and lessons never end." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 46 * "Hesitation is the seed of defeat." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 52 * "Every day of his life a man has only one judge, and that judge is himself." * "A man must find his place in life, or he is a wandering fool never content, never at peace, bringing discord with him wherever he goes." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 53 * "The road of revenge leads straight to the sun, hanging on the horizon. There are no wayside inns to give the traveler rest, there are no detours, byways or deviations. It is a long, bloody path that can only end in a grave." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 54 * "Your soul - your life energy - is not bound by the flesh. It can reach where your fingers cannot." The Soul Goes Forth (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 1 flavor) * "Following a false light only leads you deeper into darkness." A Vision of Truth (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2 flavor) * "He who would not be a fool knows not to fear long knives but ones that may only strike close." Long Knives by John Wick * "Sometimes the downfall of houses hinges on a fumble of the wrist." Breach of Etiquette (Imperial flavor) * "The way of darkness always brings great power. The way of darkness always brings a great price." Evil Feeds Upon Itself (Imperial flavor) * "Do not be wary of men who take risks with titles and lands, be wary of men who have nothing to lose." Hisa (Imperial flavor) * "One must learn to see what is to be seen and to see though what others wish you to see." Mists of Illusion (Imperial flavor) * "Courage may feed a man's soul, but it is rice that feeds his belly, and an army cannot move on courage alone." Small Farm (Imperial flavor) * "It takes a wise man to see an obstacle as it truly is and not as it appears to be." Unscalable Walls (Imperial flavor) * "Wisdom can be found in many places, but you must always begin at home."Walking the Way (Imperial flavor) * "You are always blind to your truest enemy, for he is behind your eyes." Stater quotes: Crab Clan (Imperial) * "When I have a voice in the Emperor's ear, I need no general in the field." Stater quotes: Crane Clan (Imperial) * "What you do not understand can kill you." Stater quotes: Dragon Clan (Imperial) * "Lose your fear, and you gain the world." Stater quotes: Lion Clan (Imperial) * "You cannot conquer the elements. You must learn to dance with their harmony." Stater quotes: Phoenix Clan (Imperial) * "The art of war is to put your enemy in a position that he cannot fight from." Stater quotes: Unicorn Clan (Imperial) * "Even in times of trouble, remember this: there is no evil in nature. What is now has been before and will be again. It is the shortsighted and foolish who believe that life has no patterns, no purposes. All that is now is part of what has been and what will come to be." The Way of the World, by John Wick * "Do not be distracted by the pincers when it is the tail that can kill you." Starter Quotes (Shadowlands) * "The only true test of courage is the last one." A Stout Heart (Shadowlands flavor) * "Desperate men employ desperate measures." Desperate Measures (Shadowlands flavor) * "Friendship is truly tested when it is time to share the burden." Sympathetic Energies (Shadowlands flavor) * "Petting scorpions with a compassionate hand only gets you a sting." Winning Kachiko's Favor (Shadowlands flavor) * "When darkness descends, a man must find allies in the shadows." Bayushi Hisa (Emerald flavor) * "Sometimes the downfall of houses hinges on a fumble of the wrist." Breach of Etiquette (Emerald flavor) * "The way of darkness always brings great power. The way of darkness always brings a great price. Evil Feeds Upon Itself (Emerald flavor) * "One must learn to see what is to be seen and to see though what others wish you to see." Mists of Illusion (Emerald flavor) * "Wisdom can be found in many places, but you must always begin at home." Walking the Way (Emerald flavor) * "You cannot balance the elements while you are without balance." Disharmony (Forbidden Knowledge flavor) * "The center is everything. Find the center. All else proceeds naturally from there." Kokoro (A Perfect Cut flavor) * "It is the sound of purest harmony, the sound of the universe. Make your soul sing its song, and you will find there is nothing you cannot accomplish." Chime of Harmony (Crimson and Jade flavor) * "There are no secrets. There is no understanding. Void is all and nothing. It is the dance of the elements." Dance of the Elements (Crimson and Jade flavor) * "A clear mind can topple even the strongest will." Fist of the Earth (Crimson and Jade flavor) * "Brave men may be forgotten; brave deeds never so." Historian (Crimson and Jade flavor) * "Winds blow, nations change, fortunes rise and fall, but the simple folk will always be asked to shoulder the weight." Peasant Levies (Crimson and Jade flavor) * "Only the face of all that is and is not can reveal the truth." Visage of the Void (Crimson and Jade flavor) * "In order to choose the correct path, you must know the pitfalls that await you." Wisdom the Wind Brings (Crimson and Jade flavor) * "There are subtler strategies and deadlier battlefields than even I know." Bayushi Kachiko (Obsidian flavor) * "If a general is wise, he knows that a single man can halt an entire army." Block Supply Lines (Obsidian flavor) * "The higher you stand above modesty, the easier it becomes to lose your footing." Breach of Etiquette (Obsidian flavor) * "A sagacious general, armed with the knowledge of his enemy, will be able to act as if he knows his enemy's every thought." Careful Planning (Obsidian flavor) * "...for the more corrupt the soul, the more painful it becomes to look upon the pure. So it is with crystal and jade and the creatures of the dark lands. Remember this, Hantei, for it will one day save your life." Jade Works (Obsidian flavor) * "When you are doing one thing, be concerned with that one thing and nothing else. Distraction breeds disaster." Meditation (Obsidian flavor) * "When ten thousand men clash with arms and fire, it is always a single man's actions that make the difference." Toku (Obsidian flavor) * "You need no armor, you need no sword. You need only to know that you cannot be defeated." Chi Strike (Time of the Void flavor) * "Destiny does not believe in secrets. When something is meant to be, it is obvious to all but the foolish." Destiny Has No Secrets (Time of the Void flavor) * "When your enemy is certain you cannot act, victory is within your reach." Plans Within Plans (Time of the Void flavor) * "While others lament on what they should have done, the wise man prepares for whate he should do next." The Time is Now (Time of the Void flavor) * "Guard your words carefully, for you own every word you speak." Untrustworthy (Time of the Void flavor) * "As an ocean to a small stream, the leader to his people, this is the Tao to the world." Starter Quotes: Brotherhood of Shinsei (Jade) Ashigaru (Jade flavor) * "The Elements are not the means to an end... they are the beginning, and the end." One with the Elements (Jade flavor) * "True Nobility comes not from being superior to another man, but from being superior to your past." Chi Projection (Hidden Emperor 6 flavor) * "All things are necessary - war, peace, the edge of the sword, and the sound of a poem. With understanding, all things are one." Glimpse of the Unicorn (Storms Over Matsu Palace flavor) * "People argue. Nature acts." Hurricane (Storms Over Matsu Palace flavor) * “Never promise more than you can perform.” Dragon Dancers (Spirit Wars flavor) * "Seek enlightenment, but do not be foolish enough to expect enlightenment." Introspection (Heaven and Earth flavor) * "A wise man does not seek wisdom in the world. He finds it within himself." The Path of Wisdom (Diamond flavor) * "To expect surprise is the only way to avoid it." Plans within Plans (Diamond flavor) * "Humility is the greatest teacher." Doji Doukohito (Khan's Defiance flavor) * "Death cannot be avoided. Only embraced." A Noble End (Khan's Defiance flavor) * "In the strangest places, seek yourself." Silent Solace (Khan's Defiance flavor) * "The path of the damned is lined with the souls of those with good intentions." Light of the Mountain (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman * "Those who fear to act have already failed. * "A stray dog sees only what it chases." Kitsuki Nakai (Empire at War flavor) Category:Magic and Religion Category:Rokugani Books Category:Brotherhood of Shinsei